


Erro404notfou_nd.qwjhuw.up.tyrell.up.el_liot.dat

by capivaramarciana



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capivaramarciana/pseuds/capivaramarciana
Summary: Mr. Robot sempre sabia o que era melhor para Elliot. O problema é que às vezes Elliot é teimoso e é essa teimosia que podia atrapalhar o grande plano. Mas não fique bravo com Mr. Robot, pois ele sempre sabe e sempre fará o melhor para Elliot e isso significa que será o melhor para o mundo. Mas não o melhor para Tyrell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas mais uma fã de Mr. Robot que acha/sabe que Tyrell tem um forte crush por Elliot!   
> Na minha cabeça essa história teve muito sentido (?), ou qualquer coisa que se aproxime de Mr. Robot pq nós sabemos que aquele roteiro da série é pior que bhaskara.

O que é a privacidade? O que é o controle? O que é a vida?

Poderíamos responder todas essas perguntas se parássemos de nos enganar diariamente. Compre isso e ignore aquilo. Quanto mais você pensa que sabe o significado é ai que você não sabe. Quanto mais você pensa que não é um alienado então significa que você é.

Nunca pensei que um dia eu seria arrebatado por uma instituição tão banal e brutal quanto o amor.

Querido amigo, não tente me julgar. Acho que ninguém está a salvo disso, não estou dizendo que é bom, pois na minha situação não é agradável. Angela ignora a minha existência em todos os sentidos. Nunca de fato me importei com a minha aparência, mas algo dela me diz que eu jamais seria “digno” de seu amor e...

_ Pare já com essa porra! Temos trabalho a fazer _ berrava Mr. Robot/Papai pela milésima vez _ Como você espera ser um líder se só fica ai escrevendo sobre seu coração partido?

_ Já disse que não quero ser um líder.

Ele pegou meu diário e jogou na parede. Mr. Robot segurou meu rosto com força e se aproximou de mim.

_ Você quer mudar o mundo? _ questionou ele, com voz baixa.

_ Você sabe que sim.

_ Então cresça.

Me afastei bruscamente e dei uma volta na minha cela de prisão. Modéstia parte, apenas alguns passos. Ainda era de madrugada e eu não conseguia dormir.

_ Isso não irá me fazer ir embora _ disse ele, debochando da situação.

Ignorei. Mas Mr. Robot não gostava de ser ignorado.

_ Se você me ignorar eu vou assumir o controle e pode apostar que vou fazer uma grande merda.

Parei de andar no meio da cela e encarei ele, que estava deitado confortavelmente na minha cama.

_ Por que você não gosta da Angela? _ perguntei, ríspido e visivelmente chateado.

Ele sorriu e ajeitou o travesseiro.

_ Angela tentaria mudar tudo em você. Ela vê o seu caos e não consegue entender isso. Elliot, ela jamais veria a beleza em você.

Nós dois sabíamos de que beleza ele falava.

_ E um dia existiu alguém capaz de ver a minha beleza?

Mr. Robot sorriu de novo e deu uns tapinhas na cama.

Sentei do lado dele e encarei o chão encardido da prisão.

_ Quantas vezes temos que ter essa conversa?

Não respondi. Eu não estava envergonhado, é só que...

_ Elliot, quantas vezes eu tenho que te explicar como isso funciona?

Senti que ele estava ficando irritado. Meu pai nunca ficava tão irritado assim... Ele já me jogou de uma janela!

_ Eu só quero me sentir um pouco normal.

_ Garoto, você é extraordinário e querer ficar com alguém que te rebaixe ao sentido de normal é inaceitável. Você tem a mim e isso basta.

Não bastava. Mas discutir com Mr. Robot era quase como se eu discutisse com o meu reflexo no espelho. Querido amigo, eu posso ser engraçado?

 

 

Quando finalmente sai da prisão o mundo parecia particularmente e perturbadoramente o mesmo. 

Meu apartamento continuava igual. Meu moletom surrado continuava igual, por mais que você tente se livrar do capitalismo ele sempre acha um jeito de te pegar. Tenho que comprar um moletom novo!

Sentei no meu sofá e olhei ao redor tentando ver como se nunca tivesse visto. Era inacreditável a falta que meu peixe fazia. Angela tem que devolvê-lo.

_ Sério? Todo esse drama por causa de um peixe? Compre outro _ mais uma vez Mr. Robot parecia irritado. _ Temos trabalho a fazer.

_ Não sei por onde começar _ admiti, cansado.

Por um milésimo de segundo eu senti que ele hesitou antes de falar. Esperei o que quer que ele tenha a dizer. Sei ser paciente.

_ Ligue para ele.

Levantei meu olhar do chão, mas ele não estava mais visível.

“Ligue para ele”.

Mas ele estava morto, não estava? Eu matei. Mr. Robot matou. Nós matamos. Morto.

Senti que estava perdendo meu falso controle. Dei um soco no chão. A dor aliviou meu pânico, mas não dominou meus pensamentos.

Eu estava cansado dos jogos dele. Àquela coisa que faz parte de mim e tem a aparência do meu pai. Eu estava cansado de jogos. Eu estava cansado da vida. 

 

 

Acordei com uma dor terrível no pescoço. Ao que parece acabei dormindo no chão mesmo. Melhor no chão do que no carro de outra pessoa.

“Ligue para ele”.

Àquela maldita voz já estava enchendo minha cabeça logo de manhã, mas se bem que não era “de manhã”. O relógio marcava 04h35min da madrugada.

Meu celular vibrou. O visor indicava que Angela estava ligando. Pensei em atender, mas “ligue para ele”.

Uma coisa que eu aprendi com Mr. Robot é que por mais que você tente impedir a vontade dele é ai que ele ganha, porque ele nada mais é do que eu mesmo.

Joguei o celular no sofá e fui beber um copo de água na cozinha. Encostei na bancada da pia e fitei atentamente o copo com a água. Como eu poderia saber se isso era água mesmo? Como eu poderia saber se Angela realmente estava me ligando?

Terminei de beber minha água e sentei no sofá. “Ligue para ele”. Eu liguei. Nós ligamos. 

 

 

Querido amigo,

Tente não me julgar. Como eu já havia dito antes, o amor é uma instituição tão banal e brutal. Sinto muito se não vi o óbvio antes. Sinto muito se não lutei o suficiente.

Mas meu amigo, não pense que eu acabei. Não. Eu apenas percebi que dinheiro, aparência, vida e todas essas coisas banais do nosso dia a dia tem um centro de controle, mas o amor, raiva, tristeza, todas as emoções são as únicas coisas que conseguem escapar do controle. 

 

 

Querido amigo,

Eu liguei para ele.

“Bonsoir”.


End file.
